


not in my library

by justjumpordont



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjumpordont/pseuds/justjumpordont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jackson looks cute, they kiss in the library</p>
            </blockquote>





	not in my library

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://40.media.tumblr.com/44d3d79662528d45b012ab53889d5936/tumblr_o5gpkxt4jb1qfgjluo1_500.jpg) [look](http://i.imgur.com/9VhqbB5.jpg) is [very important](https://41.media.tumblr.com/f985bdba323acb562a7cf8dd4c66b5e5/tumblr_o5gpjqDLBz1qfgjluo1_1280.jpg)

jackson was bent over his notebook, scribbling lazily, he'd long since lost his concentration. "hey," mark said above him, he was seated on the table, chewing on his bottom lip.

jackson raised his head and placed his chin on mark's thigh, making a noncommittal noise and mark felt the vibrations from his throat. "you wanna take a break?" mark asked, his fingers playing with the edge of jackson's snapback. jackson nodded his head against mark's knee and scraped his chair back slowly.

 

jinyoung was scanning books at the information desk when he heard jaebum whisper "they're going to make out again," to his left.

"they would never, not in my library," jinyoung shook his head.

jaebum scoffed, "yeah they're just going to the political science section for reading material, plus we've done way worse jinyoungie."

 

jackson pulled mark around the corner of a full shelf after he made sure it was clear of other students. mark gasped when jackson backed him up gently into it, his hand reaching up to wrap around the back of jackson's neck, the other on his forearm. "can i take this stupid hat off?"

jackson looked at him incredulously, "you don't like my hats?" he asked but removed it anyway, sitting it on the shelf behind mark and running his hand - the one that wasn't attached to mark's waist, itching to slip under his shirt - through his hair.

mark's fingers tangled in it at the base of his neck and jackson hummed appreciatively, leaning in to bump mark's nose with his own, tilting his head and angling down to press his lips softly to mark's before taking a step back.

mark's eyes took him in. jackson's frame was swallowed by his oversize sweatshirt, sleeves dropping over his hands, he looked amazing, mark thought, he looked cozy as all hell.

mark pushed off the shelf he was leaning on, taking a step towards jackson, hands reaching up to grip the loose fabric at jackson's sides and pushing him back with more force than jackson was expecting because he stumbled, his back hitting the shelf behind him and mark ended up pressed against his chest, eyes locked on his lips as he leaned in, pressing his own firmly to them.

jackson kissed back forcefully before leaning his head back and looking mark in the eye.

"what?" mark breathed.

jackson raised his hands up to either side of his head, chuckling "nothing, i just wasn't expecting you to do that." he shook his head from side to side before gripping mark's face with both his hands and leaning back in to kiss him again.

now mark stepped back, "well i didn't ask you over here for tea," he bit his lip, his shoulders rising and falling as he laughed lowly, sucking on his bottom lip. jackson stuck his arm out, reaching for mark's hand and mark took it. jackson pulled him back towards him and flipped them around again, gripping mark's back and pressing his forehead where mark's shoulder and neck met, purposefully exhaling on the sensitive skin. mark shivered as jackson pressed a kiss there, and then continued pressing kisses up his neck and jawline until he reached his mouth once more, sucking mark's bottom lip into his own and mark kissed back, open mouthed, breathless.

jackson's hands roamed down mark's back and reached the end of his shirt, pushing up the material to skim his fingertips against mark's hips. mark's grip tightened on his forearm, and jackson couldn't help but smile into the kiss, couldn't believe he could do this to mark.

mark smiled too, "what?"

"nothing," jackson whispered, pressing kisses under mark's ear. "i'm just glad you thought about it."

mark's laugh was muffled where his mouth was pressed against jackson's neck, hands pulling at jackson's stupid huge sweatshirt, "me too."

 

the next day jackson was almost brained with a flying hat, head whipping up to glare at jinyoung across the room, "what the hell?"

jinyoung shrugged, "just returning it, found it in the library." jaebum was shaking with silent laughter next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of a bigger fic thing that i deleted


End file.
